Naruto:Jackass The Beginning
by IAmSpidey
Summary: This is somethin I had building up in my mind for a while now. The Guys in Konoha try to prove who is the best pranker and who is the thoughest. A bit OC. Please Read, Enjoy, And Review
1. Busted

**Ladie and gentlemen this is you friendly fanfic writer IAmSpidey here bringing you yet another story from my book "True stories that I made up" This story is something that I had building up in my mind that I thought was hilarious. There are twomade up characters that I created in this story that I just had to include in here, so I hope you enjoy it. Please review and if you have any ideas or suggestion let me know. so lets get started**

**Disclaimer I Do NOT own Naruto or its characters they are property of Masashi Kishimoto. I DO NOT own anything from Jackass it belongs to Johnny Knoxville, Jrff Tremine, and Bam Margera**

* * *

Jackass: The Beginning

"Just what the hell were you all thinking?!" Yelled a very pissed off Tsunade, she glared at the ten boys that were in her office. Kiba Inazuka with his dog Akamaru, Neji Hyuga, Naruto Uzamaki, Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, Choji Akimichi, Sasuke Uchiha, Rock Lee, Rohan, and Son Goke. All of the boys lowered their heads in shame, all except Son Goken.

"What's the big deal lady Hokage?" The half saiyan asked showing no respect toward the fifth Hokage as usual. "The big deal is that what the ten of you did on this tape is wrong!" Tsunade snapped at the protector of the earth, Goken gave an icy glare at the legendary sennin, him being the voice for the rest of the boys he defended the rest of the group. "What's wrong about it?" He retorted. "Nothing if you're a sadist or a masochist." Tsunade snapped at Goken.

"Lady Hokage it's not wise to anger a saiyan." Goken warned, the rest of the boys were surprised by this they had never heard someone talk to the Hokage like that. Tsunade's veins were beginning to throb. "Listen you snot nosed brat, I'm the Hokage here and you have to show me some respect!" Tsunade yelled at Goken.

Goken simply smirked at the Hokage. "Old man Sarutobi wouldn't be such a nagging old bat about it." He muttered, that was the last straw, before Tsunade could leap over desk and choke the life out of the smart ass saiyan the door to her office swung open and in walked Asuma Sarutobi, Might Guy, Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuhi and Anko Mitarashi.

The boys turned and became nervous upon seeing their senseis. "Lady Tsunade-sama." Guy saluted bowing down. "If you don't mind me asking. Why were we called here?" Guy asked. "And why are most of our students here?" Kakashi asked putting away his copy of make out tactics.

"Welcome everyone and thank you for coming." Tsunade welcomed. "I've called you all here because it appears that a problem has occurred with your students and they need help." Tsunade explained "You need help!" Goken shouted. "You need to get laid you no nipple, saggy ti-"Goken said but was interrupted by his teammate Rohan's hand clamped over his mouth. "As I was saying." Tsunade said ignoring the smart ass saiyan. Your students here need some help."

"Why?" Guy asked as he began to panicking. "Is there something wrong with our charming students?" he asked as he rushed over to Lee and Neji and pulled them in close to him. "NO Guy it's nothing like that." The Hokage said much to Guy's relief. "No the problem is all in this tape," Tsunade said as she held up a black videotaped that was titled."Jackass" Neji and Lee along with the rest of the boy's eyes widen in horror when they saw the Hokage holding the tape. "What's on the tape?" Asuma asked. "And why is it labeled Jackass?" Anko asked

Tsunade was about to tell them when she got an idea. "I'll let your students tell you." She said, the boys trembled hearing this and to everyone's surprise so did Goken, Tsunade grinned at the spiky hair saiyan. "Goken would you like o tell Anko what's on the tape?" She asked, Goken through his trembling shot the Hokage a death glare. Guy released his students and joined the other Jonins, he too was curious about the tape.

"Well since nobody is going to say anything I'll just play it for you instead." Tsunade announced, the Genins were now terrified by this. "You boys make yourself comfortable." She said to them. "Were going to be here for a while." The Genings took a seat in the chairs that were in the Hokage's office.

Rohan took his hand off Goken's and took a seat, Goken defeated made his way to one of the empty chairs as they watched as the Hokage insert the tape into the tape player, with a final gulp the Genings and Jonins watched as the tape began to play.

The tape played and it showed a black screen. A picture of a four star dragon Ball with the eternal dragon Shenron appeared. "A Just Saiyan Production" read the picture before it disappeared, the screen then shot to a scenery to what seemed like the forest of death. The scene was quiet and calm until various yells interrupted and the angle of the camera changed to show where the yells were coming from. It showed Neji, Lee, Goken, Naruto, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru, Rohan and Sasuke running from a stampeed of wild animals that were chasing them.

The boys were yelling as they ran from the animals with Lee and Goken running faster than everyone else. Kiba while holding Akamaru in his arms jumped into the threes and avoided the animals. Neji taking Kiba's advice jumped into the threes and saved himself. Sasuke tried to follow but wasn't so lucky himself as he was rammed from behind by a mad bull sending crashing face first into a three trunk. Choji ran for his life was shoved off the path by a fox and went crashing into a mud puddle.

Shikamaru pulled ahead to catch up to Lee and Goken, Shikamaru tried to play it save and dove to hide in some bushes, much to his luck one of the animals saw him and he was rammed in the chest by a goat. Shino and Naruto were the closest to the animals, Naruto was unlucky and tripped on a rock and was trampled by the animals, Shino seeing this decided not to risk it and dove head first into a swamp.

Rohan tried to catch up to Lee and Goken, he sighed in relief as he saw a river up ahead, before reaching salvation Rohan was bitten on hiss ass by a dog. Rohan shrieked in pain as he ran off in another direction. Only Lee and Goken were at a safe distance from the animals but not for long as they came to a cliff at the edge of the river, Lee and Goken stoped only inches from the edge and turned to see the animals approaching them, without hesitation or a second thought Lee dove head first off the cliff and landed safely with a splash. Goken turned his head in the derection that the camera was. "Hi I'm Son Goken and welcome to Jackass!" He said rather fast before getting rammed in the stomach by a goat and was sent falling off the cliff and landing on the cold, unforgiving, hard ground below not making it to the water.

The screen turned black and a picture of a skull with two kunai's crossing each other forming an X underneath the skull. "Jackass: The Beginning" appeared in bold white letters before the screen went black again.

* * *

**Well what do you think? Please let me know I do read the reviews I accept all types of reviews**


	2. Beehive Thetherball

**Helloe Fanfiction world it's Me IAmSpidey here with the next chapter, hope I didn't keep you waiting too long.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything from Naruto or it's character I only own Son Goken and Rohan, they are my characters. **

**I dont own anything from Jackass they are property of Jeff Tremain, Johnny Knoxville and Bam Margera.**

**Please review. ^.^**

* * *

The camera showed the ten boys standing in front of the camera with Goken wearing a pair of sunglasses. "For of those with questions." Goken said to the camera. "This all started when Lee tripped on Naruto's tripwire making him spill his tea on my lap." He explained. "Of course I screamed in pain while everyone else just laughed. We all got into a discussion over who is the toughest and who's the better pranker."

"So this is how things work. We all draw straws and whoever ends up with the short straw does the stunt." Rohan explained. "Keep in mind for some stunts more than one person could end up with a short straw, and we'll albe be pulling pranks on each other and possibly others."

"It's gonna be me who wins this" Sasuke announced, Goken simply smirked. "In your dreams duck ass." He said referring to Sasuke's hair, Sakuke glared hatefully at Goken. "What did you call me monkey boy?" Sasuke demanded. "Don't call me monkey boy!" Goken yelled, they were both held back by Lee and Naruto. "Lets just get started." Naruto said excited, the Genins drew straws and Naruto and Kiba ended up with the short straws.

"Alright you two strip down to your boxers." Rohan instructed. "Shino bring the ball out." Goken instructed, Shino nodded and went off screen, Naruto and Kiba were now in their underwear. "You two are gonna enjoy this." Goken said sarcastically, Shino returned wheeling in a tall metal pole with a string of rope tied to the top of the pole and a beehive tied to the other end of the rope.

"Oh God." Kiba muttered, Shino placed the pole in the ground in between Kiba and Naruto. "Have fun." Shino said as he and the rest of the boys watched them from the threes.

"Oh boy." Naruto said nervously, both boys then turned to face the camera. "I'm Kiba Inazuka." Kiba said. "I'm Naruto Uzamaki." Naruto said his voice cracking a bit. "And this id Beehive Tetherball." They both said in union.

Naruto picked up the swarming beehive and gave it a good smack, the hive swung around once before Kiba countered with a smack of his own. A swarm of angry bee's emerged from their nest and began stinging their attackers, both Naruto and Kiba screamed in pain from the attacks of endless bee's as they continued to play the game as the rest of the boy's laughed uncontrollably.

"OWW!" Kiba screamed in pain as the bee's stung his exposed body, the hive swung counter clockwise. "OWW!" Naruto screamed as he hit the ball sending the hive swinging clockwise, Kiba quckly countered sending the hive swinging counter clockwise again, Naruto was too busy swatting his body and screaming in pain to counter, Naruto couldn't handle it anymore and took off running from the pole letting Kiba give the hive a final hit hit before running away from the pole and the bee's the hive swung counter clockwise untill it wrapped around the pole making Kiba the winner of the game.

Shino jumped down from the safety of the tree's laughing like crazy as he calmed the bee's down and motioned everyone else once it was safe. The rest of the boys jumped down from the trees, some of them falling off the tree's from laughing too hard.

Kiba and Naruto we're still swatting their stinging bodies in pain, the camera zoomed in on Kiba and Naruto, it showed all the bee stungs that covered their bodies. "Please put me somewhere where there's no bee's." Naruto pleaded to which everyone laughed harder.

"What's your pain level?" Neji asked through his fit of laughter. "A..OW…A normal person w-would probably ask for a pain killer." Kiba replied chuckling while swatting his body, Goken chuckled as he pulled a small sack that was tied to his waist. "No pain killer's but I got senzu beans." He said handing Naruto and Kiba a bean each

NAruto and Kiba gladly took the senzu beans and ate them immediately, upon swallowing the beans the bee stings instanlly disappeared from their bodies.

"Whew." Naruto said in relief. "Let's never do that again." Naruto said breathing heavy, the boys just laughed as th screen faded to black

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it and I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Plese Review**


	3. The High Five

**Hello Everyone this is IAmSpidey here with a new chapter, # chapter down and only 9 more to go ^.^**

**Now I thought it would be great that at the beginning of each chapter it would have an intermission where Tsunade, the Jonins and the boys give their thought and what they saw. PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT, repeat DO NOT own anything from Naruto or it characters I Only own my story and my character.**

**I DO NOT OWN anything from Jackass or their ideas they belong to Jeff Tremaine, Johnny Knoxville and Bam Margera.**

* * *

After watching the intro and the first stunt on the tape, Tsunade paused the video and turned to the group of boys and Jonin's.

"Do you see what I mean?" She asked the Jonin's. "Your students need some help." The Jonin'd looked at each other. "Lady Tsunade." Kakashi spoke up. "I understand how someone would react to something like this, but the're just boy and boy's will be boy's." Kakashi calmly said

"Lady Tsunade." Anko spoke up. "I know my team better than anyone else, and I know that Goken and Rohan are the most disfuntional team here-"What's your point Anko?" Tsunade said cutting her off. "My point is that I am interested in seeing the rest of the tape." Anko said, Asuma and Kurenai looked at her in wonder. "I founded a bit hilarious actually, and If what's on the tape is like what we just saw I'm interested in the rest." Anko explained

"I agree with her." Kakashi said outloud. "I found it funny at their actions, especially's Naruto's voice cracking." Kakashi said, even though nobody could see his face they could tell he was smiling. "Alright, alright I'll play the rest of the tape." Tsunade said. "I only saw a bit of the video myself and I guess I'm interested in the rest of this." She explained, she pressed the play button on the tape player and everyone turned their direction back to the television.

The camera came back on and the scene had changed and showed Choji standing in what seemed a big room with Gaara and Kankuro standing to his right. "Hi I'm Choji Akimichi, I'm here with the Kazekage and his brother." Choji said to the camera, Choji than lifted his right hand that was funneled with chakra making it ten times its normal size. "And this is the High Five." Choji explained before swinging his hand blowing a gust of wind that shook the camera. "Good Morning." Kakuro said to the camera with a grin.

The camera faded to black then came back on with a different angle, the angle showed Gaara standing five feet from the doorway, from the angle of the camera it showed Goken approaching the doorway while rubbing his eyes.

"Just the Shinobi I wanted to see." Gaara said. "Oh, good morning lord Kazekage." Goken said as he entered the room , before he could say anything else Choji swung his hand smacking it against Goken's body sending him crashing to the floor. Kankuro, Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Shino, Shikamaru, Gaara, Rohan and Choji sll pointed and laughed at Goken.

Goken laughed as he laid on the floor realizing he had been pranked, Kankuro fell on his knees as he continued his laughing. "H-He fell for it!" Kankuro said in the middle of his laughter as he pounde hist fist on the floor. "T-That was a…a-a good one." Goken choked out, he pointed a finger at Gaara. "Y-You set it up perfectly."

The screen went black before showing the same angle as before only this time Goken stood five feet from the doorway instead of Gaara, the came showed Neji approaching, Goken keeping a straight face and faking a yawn called out to Neji. "Morning Neji, the Kazekage is looking for you." "For me?" Neji said as he passed through the doorway, before Goken could answer Choji swung his large hand, smacking it against Neji's body and send him crashing to the floor.

The room erupted with laughter as everyone pointed and laughed at Neji who layed on the floor laughing along with them. "He actually believed me!" Goken said to everyone, Neji got back up on his feet and saw Choji's large hand. "Good one." He said as he pointed at Choji's hand. The screen went black again then came back up showing Lee and Kankuro tying bags of flour to Choji's giant hand.

"Sasuke is heading this way and I'm gonna gethim and cover him in flour." Choji explained to the camera, Lee and Kankuro finished upand the angle changed again showing Kankuro standing five feet from the doorway this time as Sasuke approached, Sasuke was holding a cup of a milk and eating a banana as he approached closer.

"Hey Uchiha." Kankuro called out cstching Sasuke's attention. "Hey what's up?" Sasuke replied taking a drink of milk. "Not much. How you been?" Kankuro asked as Sasuke steped through the doorway. "High five." Kankuro said raising his hand in the air, no sooner did Kankuro said that Choji swung his hand smacking it against Sasuke's body sending him crashing to the floor, his milk send flying in the air.

The room erupted with laughter as they pointed at Sasuke who laid in pain on the floor covered in flour and spilled milk, a mixture of pain and laughter was on his face as Rohan helped him up. "That was the best one" Kankuro roared with laughter. "What the hell?" Sasuke said dusting himself off. "Morning Sasuke." Choji said patting Sasuke on the back with his giant hand. The boys continued laughing before the screen went black.

* * *

**Well what did you think? Sasuke always let's his gaurd down when he eats. Please Review and let me know what you think, I'll accept any type of reviews.**


	4. The Rat Zapper

**Hello everyone this is IAmSpidey here bringing you another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto Or it's characters they belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**I do not own anything by Jackass they are property of Johnny knoxville, Jeff Tremaine and Bam Margera**

* * *

Tsunade had once again paused the video and turned to the group of Genin's and Jonin's. "Well?" she said to the group of boys. "Well what?" Goken replied. "What do you have to say about that?" Tsunade asked rather annoyed by Goken's attitude. Goken looked at Choji and then back at Tsunade. "Choji got us good." Goken said.

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her her temples with her fingers, the stress finally getting to her. Tsunade walked over to her desk and pulled out a white bottle of sake that was marked to say water from under her desk, Tsunade took a long drink from the bottle before putting the bottle back under her desk. "That's not the answer I'm looking for." She said. "Well they found it funny." Sasuke said pointing to the group of Jonins.

Tsunade turned to see Guy, Anko and Kakashi laughing quietly as Kurenai and Asuma looked at them in wonder. "I'm sorry lady Tsunade." Guy apologized as he laughed. "I opoligize, I know this is a serious situation but I must admit that was funny." Anko and Kakashi both agreed as they continued to laugh, Tsuande sighed and nodded. "Ok, I'll admit..That was funny." She said as she walked over and pressed the play button.

The camera came back up and showed the boy's at the training ground, Neji was strapped to a chair in nothing more than his underwear with two wires attached to his groin, Neji sighed disappointingly. " (sigh) Why am I doing this?" he asked himself. "Because you lost the draw." Kiba said. "Now man up and look at the camera." Neji sighed again and turn to look at the camera.

"That's Sasuke Uchiha over there, those are metal wires attached to his hand and my scotum. I'm Neji Hyuga and this is the "Rat Zapper." Neji explained. "Are you ready Neji" Shikamaru asked. "No but let's get this over with." Neji muttured as Sasuke began to gather his chrakra into his hand.

"Alright remember the safety word is youth." Goken saind to a nervous Neji. "Youth? Really?" Neji asked disappointedly, the sudden chirping sound of birds echoed in the sky. "Chidori!" Sasuke shouted as a wave of electricity traveled from his hand through the wires and into Neji's testicles.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!." Yelled Neji as the pain traveled from his scrotum to his legs as well, after about seven seconds Neji shouted. "YOUTH! YOUTH! YOUTH!" Neji screamed in pain as Sasuke held it for and extra three seconds before finnaly shutting it off. The boys each held their own groins as they laughed, Lee then cut Neji loose from the chair.

Neji stood up from the chair and held his stinging scrotum, he limped as he walked still feeling a little bit shaky. "Are you alright?" Goken asked as he handed Neji a senzu bean, Neji quickly ate it and returned to full health and with any damage he may have received repaired.

"Thank's guy's." Nejis said as he started to high five the group, only Rohan denied him and offered his elbow instead. "No thanks's, you touched your stinging testicals so no." Rohan said, all the boys groaned as they wiped their hands on the grass, they continued to clean their hands on the ground as the screen went black.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it and look foward to the next chapter. Please review**


End file.
